Safely and conveniently transporting sports equipment is a concern for many sports enthusiasts. For example, bicycles can be carried on bicycle carriers. Typically, the carrier can be a hitch mounted carrier, a carrier configured to be coupled to the rear of the vehicle, or a carrier configured to be coupled to a rack on the roof of the vehicle.